<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝗤𝘂𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 || ᴋᴀɢᴇʏᴀᴍᴀ ᴛ. by JasmineFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516442">𝗤𝘂𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 || ᴋᴀɢᴇʏᴀᴍᴀ ᴛ.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineFlowers/pseuds/JasmineFlowers'>JasmineFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Protective Kageyama Tobio, XReader, hq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineFlowers/pseuds/JasmineFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n), the manager of the volleyball team gets quarantined in her dorm with the person she least expected to spend months on end with. Kageyama Tobio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝗤𝘂𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 || ᴋᴀɢᴇʏᴀᴍᴀ ᴛ.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I picked up my bag and set it on top of my suitcase.</p><p>Today, I would be moving into my dorm. My highschool dorm. </p><p>The worst part? Due to Coronavirus, we would have to be quarantined in our dorms until further notice. </p><p>The second worst part? I have no clue who my roommate will be. </p><p>' I know I have bad luck, but whoever's up there, please give me a decent roommate' I prayed as I walked to the door. </p><p>I took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob. As I twisted...</p><p>It didn't move. </p><p>I sighed and knocked on the door. No answer. </p><p>"Excuse me?" I said softly. </p><p>I could hear the door unlock. I beamed. </p><p>"Hi, I'm (Y/n), your new room- Kageyama?"</p><p>° ° ° ° ° ° ° °</p><p>He stared at me with a slightly shocked expression, and for a while too.</p><p>"I uh- hi?" He said awkwardly. "Come in." He opened the door, giving me room to bring my bags in. While I was bringing in my suitcases, he brought in my duffel bag. </p><p>"Um, thanks," I said to him. Why is this so awkward? </p><p>He nodded. "Do you know when volleyball practice is? You are the manager, after all." </p><p>I looked at him like he was stupid. He tilted his head. "What?" </p><p>"Do you even know what quarantine means?" I lifted my brow. </p><p>He rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid. So when's practice?"</p><p>° ° ° ° ° ° ° °</p><p>He was heartbroken. Truly, utterly heartbroken.</p><p>He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please tell me your joking."</p><p>I shook my head. "I'm really sorry Kageyama."</p><p>He buried his head in his hands and sighed. A long, sad sigh. "How can they cancel Volleyball?" </p><p>I rubbed his back. "It's okay, the quarantine will end." (🙂👍believe what you want)</p><p>He pouted and leaned back onto the couch. "I don't think we have any food..." He glanced over to the fridge, trying to change the subject. </p><p>I'm just now realizing how nice this place is. It has two rooms, a kitchen, and bathrooms? How did they afford this? Is this why-</p><p>"I'll do it." He interrupted my thoughts. I nodded.</p><p>"Uh, sure."</p><p>° ° ° ° ° ° ° °</p><p>I buried my head in my hands as he sipped on his milk.</p><p>"Just- why???"I whined to him. He stayed silent. </p><p>"WE CAN'T LIVE ON MILK!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE." I screamed. </p><p>"Shhh, just chill. It's not that big of a deal." He said calmly. </p><p>"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" I screeched. "ALL YOU BOUGHT WAS MILK!! WE NEED FOOD KAGEYAMA" </p><p>"Then we'll just go back and get more." He replied simply.</p><p>"Get more? GET MORE CORONAVIRUS!!! WE CANT KEEP GOING TO THE STORE!" I said, irritated. </p><p>He laughed at me. "Put your mask on and let's go."</p><p>I could already tell. </p><p>These months quarantined with him were going to be the worst months of my life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>